


Day 334 - Get into position

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [334]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sex Positions, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You know that I cherish your inquisitive mind, but this is ridiculous.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 334 - Get into position

“You know that I cherish your inquisitive mind, but this is ridiculous.”

“Humour me.”

“I don’t even know how my arm is supposed to go there.”

“Can you move your leg?”

“I can’t even _breathe_ properly. I swear to God, if we have to call someone to get us out of this, I will punch you.”

“You liked the idea when I first presented it.”

“That was my cock thinking, not my brain.”

“Then honour your cock and move your leg.”

In John’s defence, he really tried. Eventually the absurdity of the situation caught up with him again though and he started to chuckle.

“John. This is really not helping.”

“I know, I know. Sorry. But you have to admit that the mood is gone anyway. You just want to get us into The Lotus to prove that we can.”

“At the moment we are rather proving that we can’t.”

“Thank God. Can we start to untangle then?”

Finally they were both lying next to each other on their backs, panting hard. John was quietly chuckling again.

“You have to admit that your sex life has never been this interesting before.”

John leaned over and placed a kiss on Sherlock’s lips before he pulled back to grin at him.

“Hm, I think I’d rather go with ‘exciting, unusual and sometimes bizarre’.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'India/Indian'.  
> -> The Lotus is a position from the Kama Sutra. I have no idea what it looks like, to be honest. ;)
> 
> And I'm off again (Ireland this time). Will be back Wednesday in a week.


End file.
